Dorthe
|Base ID = }} Dorthe is a Nord child. She is the young cousin of Hadvar and daughter of Sigrid and Alvor the blacksmith, who both live in Riverwood. Background She is her father's self-appointed apprentice at the forge and looks forward to making her own weapons someday. She can usually be found inside her parents' house or around her father's forge. Dorthe, despite her age, is also known to send hired thugs after the Dragonborn, if they choose to steal from Riverwood. Dorthe is good friends with the only other child in Riverwood, Frodnar, although sometimes he plays mean pranks on her. Dorthe can be seen sitting on the bench outside Sleeping Giant Inn talking to Frodnar and his dog Stump. They also occasionally play tag or hide-and-seek. Conversations Alvor: "Sigrid! We have company!" Sigrid: "Hadvar! We've been so worried about you! Come, you two must be hungry. Sit down and I'll get you something to eat." Alvor: "Now then, boy, what's the big mystery? What are you doing here looking like you lost an argument with a cave bear?" Hadvar: "I don't know where to start. You know I was assigned to General Tullius's guard. We were stopped in Helgen when we were attacked by...a dragon." Alvor: "A dragon? That's ridiculous. You aren't drunk, are you boy?" Sigrid: "Husband. Let him tell his story." Hadvar: "Not much more to tell. The dragon flew over and just wrecked the whole place. Mass confusion. I don't know if anyone else got out alive. I doubt I'd have made it out if not for my friend here. I need to get back to Solitude and let them know what's happened. I thought you could help us out. Food, supplies, a place to stay." Alvor: "Of course! Any friend of Hadvar's is a friend of mine. I'd be glad to help however I can. player Like I said, I'm glad to help however I can. But I need your help. We need your help. options open The Jarl needs to know if there's a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenseless...You need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf to send whatever soldiers he can. If you do this for me, I'll be in your debt." Dorthe: "Hadvar, did you really see a dragon? What did it look like? Did it have big teeth?" Sigrid: "Hush, child. Don't pester your cousin." Alvor: "Well, I'd better get back to work. You two make yourselves at home." Alvor Dorthe: "Can I make something now, papa?" or "Is it time yet? Time for me to make my sword? Or maybe... an axe?" or "I'm bored standing around, papa. I could take over for you..." Alvor: "Later, little one. I need to finish what I'm working on. But keep watching. Watch, and learn." or "He he. Not just yet, Dorthe. I need to keep forging, and you need to keep watching." or "Patience, Dorthe. You'll get some time at the forge, I promise you. But not right now. You need to keep watching me. That's how you'll learn." Dorthe: "Don't worry, I am." or "All right. But I'm getting a bit tired of waiting." or "Yes, sir." Dorthe: "You really think I can be a blacksmith someday, papa? As good as Eorlund Gray-Mane? Or maybe... even as good as you?" Alvor: "Oh, I know it! You keep working hard, like you been doing, and you could be the greatest blacksmith Skyrim has ever seen." Dorthe: "He he. Thanks, papa." Frodnar Dorthe "Wait, so...a costume? You're not serious..." Frodnar "Sure I am! We get some furs and tree branches and paint them white and tie them to Stump. Instant Frostbite Spider!" Dorthe "Frodnar, nobody's going believe your dog is a Frostbite Spider...And if they do...they'll kill him. Its not much of a prank." Frodnar "Oh yeah? And what would you rather do?" Dorthe "How about...a game of tag? You're it! runs off" Frodnar "Hey, no fair! dog Get her, Stump!" Alvor and Sigrid When the family enjoys quality time together, it is quite common to hear Sigrid argue with her daughter, who at times drags her innocent father, Alvor, into the conversation. Sigrid and Dorthe will choose between three random lines: Quotes *''"Ain't nothing a boy can do that I can't do better."'' *''"Did you really see a dragon?"'' *''"You're mean. I hate you. I hate you forever and ever and ever."'' - If the Dragonborn kills her parents. *''"Mama doesn't think I'm girlish enough. But that's just stupid girl talk."'' *''"My father is Alvor, the blacksmith. I'm his assistant. I mean, apprentice."'' *''"Papa may have wanted a son, but he got me... He's a lucky man."'' *''"Papa says I'm not ready for weapons. So I make lots of horseshoes and hobnails."'' *''"Papa says I'm too friendly with strangers, but you seem all right."'' *''"Some day I'm going to forge my own sword!"'' *''"I don't want to talk about it."'' - If Alvor and Sigrid die because of anyone but the Dragonborn, such as because of a dragon. Trivia *If is installed, it's possible for Dorthe to be sent to Honorhall Orphanage if Alvor and Sigrid die. There, she can be adopted. *If the Dragonborn commits a crime that affects Dorthe, she will send hired thugs in retaliation. Bugs * Dorthe may sometimes randomly equip an Imperial Bow. * Dorthe may sometimes be encountered in Whiterun. * She may get stuck near camp at the west entrance into Riverwood and won't move regardless of time. Frodnar also seems to have the same problem by standing in the middle of the road next to Sleeping Giant Inn. **To move both of them from their spots at the same time, hide somewhere far from one of them (Frodnar is easier, hide behind the gate at south entrance), enter sneak mode and cast Fury on him. This will make him and Dorthe move from their spots. **Another solution is to enter Riverwood during nighttime. There's a chance a thief will spawn outside of Riverwood Trader. Engage him in a fight and Frodnar will flee from the scene, effectively fixing the bug. Appearances * de:Dorthe es:Dorthe fr:Dorthe ru:Дорти pl:Dorthe it:Dorthe cs:Dorthe uk:Дорті Category:Skyrim: Riverwood Characters Category:Skyrim: Children